On Top Of The World
by How You Been
Summary: Hermione leaves after the war so that she can live her life and enjoy it, where will Hermione's journey take her? Rating because I'm paranoid and because of language in future chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
****A.N: Just an idea I had for a fic, please tell me what you think and check out my other stories.  
**

* * *

_I'm walking on top of the world, I'm sailing across the boulevard and I don't care anymore 'cause I'm finally happy in this world._  
_Nothing's gonna take me down._  
_I'm right up in the clouds_  
_Exactly where I'm supposed to be_  
_On top of the world._

The rain poured down outside, but people had smiles on their faces, yesterday the Dark Lord was defeated. Yesterday Harry defeated Tom Riddle or more commonly know as Lord Voldemort. But for some reason I wasn't happy, nor contented. I Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, war heroine and fully fledged bookworm, need to escape. I need a rest, a break from the spotlight and all the people still trying to kill me.  
All the fake smiles and laughs are killing me just that little bit more on the inside, the rain outside sheds my tears for I don't have the strength to or the will. Life will never be the same. Seeing the things that I saw I am forever changed.  
Gone was innocence and laughter, gone were the times of just playing games and pretending to have to save the world. No, those days were over the minute I got my Hogwarts letter. Stripped of my childhood I was thrown into war and now that it is over I so desperately want to live, so I know what I have to do.  
I step into the kitchen in the Burrow after I thought everyone had left, my bag shrunk and in my pocket and a note in my hand holding my goodbyes.  
"Hermione! Where are you going?" Someone asks, clearly surprised to see me.  
I spin around my wand now in my hand, ready to defend myself if needed.  
"Oh, its just you Harry…" I sigh relieved, I instantly lower my wand, my hand now at my side and my letter slightly crumpled.  
"Where are you going Hermione?" He asks.  
I stare blankly at the ground, I can't tell me, I just can't. The moments pass in a tense silence till he asks again:  
"Where are you going Hermione?... Hermione?"  
I still don't want to answer so the ground is all my eyes see, I hear the paper rustle in my hand, the rain outside and the soud it makes on the roof but everything just seems quiet.  
"Hermione, please tell me, you know that you can trust me… Please Hermione? If you're going it's alright, I don't blame you. Just… just please tell me. I love you 'Mione, your my best friend, I just want to know that you're safe. Please." He says softly.  
That's all it takes for me to crack the look in his eyes and on his face when I finally meet his eyes.  
"I… I.. I'm going, I can't stay here Harry, I… I just can't stay here. Not after the war… not after the deaths… the pain, Harry I just can't." I say, my voice broken.  
His face says it all, he knows and that he understands.  
"I understand Hermione. I know what your feeling and as your best friend all I can really do is tell you to do what is best for you and find happiness. So that's what I'm saying, live your life but please don't forget about me." His face holds the weak smile I've grown used to seeing everyday for such a long time.  
"Thank you Harry." I say.  
"For what?" He asks confused.  
"For not stopping me, for letting me do what I need to do and most of all for being my best friend." I say honestly.  
"There's no need to thank me 'Mione and if anyone's thanking someone for being their best friend then it should be me to you 'Mione. You went through a war for me 'Mione, you stuck by me through it as well, I could never do anything to repay you for that."  
"Well I was already on the hit list, why not fight back?" I laugh." Harry, can you please give this to everyone? Its my goodbyes, for now at least."  
"Why not indeed. Now 'Mione go and face the world and show them what your made of, we'll be right here when you've faced your demons. Nothing stays the same forever so maybe you'll find that instead of getting some space from this world and the horrors that happened maybe you'll find love. Good luck 'Mione." Harry says as he takes the letter out of my hand.  
With a last hug Harry gently pushes me out of the Burrow knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it by myself. My feet walk slowly away from my third home. The wind pushes me forward, encouraging me to go. It whips in my hair and across any exposed flesh. Rain pouring down from the sky creating a gentle pit pat sound as it made contact with the Burrow's roof. The rain cries my tears for me and I don't really know what to do. I turn around and take one last look at the Burrow and then apparate away with a gentle pop.  
My heart races as my feet touch back on the ground. Its hard concrete with rain staining the pavements. People bustle around the corner from the alleyway that I landed in. The sky was light, the sun hiding behind the clouds, I am not in England anymore.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you liked it, please give me feedback or constructive criticism. If anyone has any ideas please tell me because I'm not really sure where this story will go or the pairing I know where Hermione will be and what she will be doing, who will she meet and end up with I have no idea so please tell me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
